Help:Poll
This extension can be enabled or disabled using WikiFeatures. ('Special:WikiFeatures)'' :''This extension is '''enabled by default on FANDOM.'' You can add simple polls to your community using simple syntax. Please note that standard polls do not properly function on the mobile skin. See information about alternative options at the bottom of this page. Step by step *Open the source editor. *Find the place on the page where you want to add a poll. *Copy the following code and edit it as needed: Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. *For example, here is a customized poll: What Is Your Favorite Color? Red Green Blue Other *Save the page. Now anyone can vote in your poll! The end result: What Is Your Favorite Color? Thank you for your vote! Red 0 Green 0 Blue 1 Other 0 The poll was created at 14:28 on December 11, 2017, and so far 1 people voted. How does it work? Votes are registered under either your username or if you're not logged in, your IP address. This means the poll does not take a reliable count of unique individuals and it should not be used for important purposes. Users can change their vote at any time. The poll will display the number and percentage of votes for each choice, the total number of votes given so far, and the date and time when the poll was created. Identical polls posted in different places on your site will act as different data entry points for the same poll. If multiple polls are desired, each instance must differ somehow in their source code. Can the votes be reset? It is not possible to end, i.e. to 'freeze', a poll. All polls last indefinitely. To reset all votes, change either the title or one of the poll's choices (which will, in effect, create a new poll). Since it's so easy to change and reset polls, past poll results can easily be lost. Reverting to the version prior to the reset may allow you to reclaim the information, but you should not rely on this functionality. If historical polls are important to you, it is safest to record the results in some other form such as a screenshot or simply text. Customization options It is possible to customize the design of the poll extension via CSS. Changing the width of the poll By default, polls are 40em wide. Admins can change a poll's width using the following CSS: div.ajax-poll { width: auto !important; } This will need to be added to the community's CSS file (see Help:Community CSS and JS). It will make all polls as wide as the "box" they're in, i.e. they'll usually expand to be as wide as the article body. You can now set its width by wrapping it in a div with a set width, a table cell, or in any other layout box. For example: How wide is this poll? Wide Not so wide Sort of wide The end result: How wide is this poll? Wide Not so wide Sort of wide The poll was created at 06:29 on November 24, 2014, and so far 1477 people voted. Other options *The Discussions feature includes a poll function. Polls within Discussions are under development and may not be available on every community. *FANDOM also supports embedding of polls created with the Polldaddy service. Further help and feedback *Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents *Check FANDOM Community Central for sources of further help and support *Check Contacting FANDOM for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article *Learn how to use FANDOM in FANDOM University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience